Pet School: The New Generation
Intro This is another smaller (not like Trix or Kuipter) story that has to do with stories revolving around the lives of everyday pet school students. Drama, action, heartbreak and more ensue. Chapter 1 - Veatrice and New Students It is a beautiful midsummer's day in pet school. Veatrice, just being released from Juvenile Prison and having a mixed up family life at the moment, is not quite happy with life. Gym class is in session. Bruidic and Youngsnow are sitting on the bench due to fake doctor slips while everyone else practices their running. Youngsnow: *like a surfer dude* Yeah, man. Gettin' a good view of la babes. You see that hot little walker over there? Bruidic? Hey! Bruidic: *surprised* Wha-what? Oh, yeah sure... Youngsnow: What are you lolling over there about dude? Bruidic: I've got my eyes on that girl over there. *points to Veatrice* Youngsnow: Her, I've heard she went to Juvy! Bruidic: Ooh, a bad girl, this should be fun! After class, Bruidic stops her in the hall. Bruidic: Hey hot stuff! Veatrice: Get lost, loser. Bruidic: Hey now! No need to be so feisty! Veatrice: You wouldn't know... sometimes I just feel like nobody loves me... Bruidic: I would be- Veatrice: NO, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! *crying* Veatrice runs into the girls bathroom, crying. Bruidic: One in need. Sweeeeet! BFGF here I come, but what if she doesn't like me... Who should I talk to? Oh! I've got it! Eclarious is quite the ladies man, he'll know what to do! After school, Bruidic visits Eclarious's house and talks to him. Eclarious: So, you like this girl, and you say she's going through hard times, right! Bruidic: Yeah! Eclarious: All I can say to do is be really sensitive and understanding to her. Which knowing you, might be tough. But if you get it right, she'll love you like nobody ever loved her. Bruidic: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Eclarious: We gotta get back to class. Come on! They run back to the school. In the Gym class, DMS, their instructor, points out that two new pets will be joining this class. DMS: OK. We got two new students joining the class. The late children of Veyron, meet Gluttony and Sloth. Two eels swim in. One is a Grey Big Diamond Eel, and the other is a Green Skull Eel. DMS: The big guy is Gluttony. Just don't call him fat and you'll get along just fine. The other one is Sloth. She's really sick. A lot. But most of it won't be caught by you. So socialize away. Also, because of that, she gets permanent year-off doctor notes because she can't participate in sports. Also, speaking of that, Bruidic and Youngsnow, see me after class. Bruidic: Damnit. We're in trouble now. Right, Youngsnow? ...Youngsnow?? Youngsnow was staring at Sloth like a horny dog. THEN THIS SONG PLAYED IN THE BACKGROUND Bruidic: Ugh, you and your eel fetish. First that lesbian, now her?? Youngsnow: Shaddup. Eel+Walker can work! Remember Lust and that Roller? Those two do it every night! Bruidic: Eugh. Then the bell rings. Youngsnow: Ok, let's get out of h- DMS: NOT SO FAST. Bruidic: DAMNIT. DMS: Leave the swearing to me, punk. Both of you, my office, NOW. Eclarious and Veatrice were standing nearby, giggling. DMS drags both of the boys into the office. DMS: *Raises note* Hmm, I never heard of a "Doctor Healthman" before! Maybe he knows "Nurse Goodwill"!! Bruidic: Well you clearly don't know doctors. DMS: I run the pet hospital, you ignorant f/ck. Bruidic: ...Crap. DMS: Both of you get to run an extra 10 laps tomorrow. Bring in more fake notes and I'll have you thrown in Juvy. Bruidic: Heh, maybe we'll meet that babe again, huh Youngsnow? DMS: What "babe"? Bruidic: None of your business, b/tch. DMS grabs Bruidic and slams him against a wall. Youngsnow: Jesus!! DMS: Who. Is. The. Babe. Bruidic: V-Veatrice!! DMS: VEATRICE?! *throws Bruidic on the ground* You don't know what you're dealing with, punk. That girl has issues. She tried to murder her mom and girlfriend. Bruidic: Girlfriend? DMS: She found out she was a lesbian. Veatrice felt betrayed and tried to kill her and the girlfriend. Bruidic: Psycho b/tch... I like... DMS: You're a buffoon. You have NO idea what you're messing with. If you cause her to go crazy with your ignorance, she'll try to kill you too. I'm telling you this to keep you safe. DON'T. MESS. WITH. HER. Meanwhile, both Eclarious and Veatrice are standing outside, listening in. Veatrice hears the things DMS says and bursts into tears. She soon flies off. Bruidic and Youngsnow soon come out of the office. Eclarious, unimpressed with DMS's actions, storms inside the office, pushing them both out of the way. Eclarious: Mr. Dark, I need to speak to you immediately. DMS: Yes, Eclarious? Eclarious: I heard what you were saying to Bruidic. Veatrice heard, too. She's probably crying her eyes out in the bathroom right now. DMS: I'm sorry, Eclarious. It's the cold, hard truth. Live with it. Eclarious: That doesn't give you ANY right to just talk down about her like she's nothing more then trash! DMS: Is it my fault that she is insane? Eclarious, maybe you forgot, but the b/tch tried to kill her mother and her spouse. How would you feel if someone tried to murder your parents?! Eclarious: I'd laugh at them getting annihilated by Ergoth. DMS: ...Heh. But that's not the point. The point is, she's a troubled child. And she needs to accept what she's done. Right now, she's living in a private home away from her parents because she tried to murder them. Eclarious, dislike all you want, but what happened happened. Now get out of my office. Eclarious: ... Eclarious scowls as he leaves the office. Chapter 2 - And then there were antics Gluttony and Sloth were quickly making their way through the hallway to their next class, Art, where ZX was the teacher. Youngsnow was also heading there. It wasn't his class. ZX: Ok guys, let's all sit down. We got two new students! Everyone, meet Gluttony and Sloth. The class all said hi. ZX: Wait a second, Youngsnow, what are you doing here? Youngsnow: Uhh.... I transferred here. ZX: Really? I never got an- Youngsnow: I TRANSFERRED HERE. He ran to a seat next to Sloth. Youngsnow: Hey babe. So how long have you been alive? Sloth gave him a look of pure horror. Youngsnow: Uhh... Gluttony turned to him. Gluttony: HI. Youngsnow: Beat it fatty. Gluttony: F...fatty? DID YOU JUST F/CKING CALL ME FAT?!? Youngsnow: OH SH- Youngsnow smashed through the wall. Gluttony was hot on his tail. ZX: Err... That was... odd. Well, DMS did warn the pets in Gym class not to call him fat. The class laughed. Sometime later, Youngsnow walked in through the wall. He was beaten up like mad. ZX: Err... Where's Gluttony? Youngsnow: In the cafeteria. I led him there while they were having their weekly buffet. He went back and sat down next to Sloth. Youngsnow: So... uhh... what do you like to do? Sloth sneezed. Youngsnow: Errm, what's wrong with you? Sloth: I got some chronic diseases... I sneeze a lot... Youngsnow: Well that sucks. Sloth: Yeah... The bell rings. Sloth: Well, I'll see you later. She giggles as she swims off. Youngsnow passes out on the spot. Then we cut to the Water Training class. Sloth and Gluttony are there, as well as Trix. Youngsnow doesn't have this class. Gamelover is the teacher. BECAUSE HE IS. Gamelover: Ok class, you don't know me that well, sorta, well most of you don't, uhh... Trix: Geez, he's a nervous wreck. Misery: Yeah. Trix: Oh wait, you're that one girl that's a... what are they called... a lesbian, right? I-if you don't mind me asking... Misery: It's ok. Yeah, I am. Trix: Huh. Weird. N-no offense! Misery: Trix, relax. You're a nervous wreck! They both laugh at the irony. Gamelover: So yeah, I'm a new teacher here. I'm teaching Water Training ever since those weird Poisonshot clones were massacred... I wonder who did it. *Sarcasm* Trix: Gamelover, I got a question. Gamelover: Yes, Trix? Trix: Why do flying pets need to take this? Gamelover: It teaches you to fly effectively in water. Trix: ...That... makes... sense? Gamelover: Err, well, it teaches you to swim if you're ever forced in a situation where you need it. Flying things can swim to, I think. And here you learn! Trix: Ok. Gamelover: And by the way, how's life at DMS' castle? Trix: Its really fun, amazingly. I love to explore that big place. I'm always finding new places inside every day! Of course, DMS gets mad at me for poking in his business sometimes. Gamelover: H-he doesn't hit you or anything, right?? Trix: Of course not. He's nice to his pets. Well, except for one... Gamelover: Huh? Trix: Its a Purple Bomb Stickman... Or Lilac, whatever. Her name's Cygnus. Gamelover: Oh yeah, I remember her... Trix: Her arm's cut off!! Gamelover: WHAT?! Trix: She said it happened a long time ago. DMS got her a robot arm, though. I think he uses her as a maid or something... He's always having her fetch things for him and 02 or cleaning stuff. Gamelover: He's not mean to her that much, is he? Trix: Less mean, more along the lines of cold. Gamelover: Ah... She used to be a feisty one. Trix: Huh? Gamelover: She was a rebel. She didn't do anything anyone said. She always flipped people off that told her what to do. One day, DMS was walking through the adoption center. He saw her and she just flipped him at the spot. I heard that's where she got her arm cut off. Trix: Makes sense... Gamelover: But we're getting off topic here! Let's start the Water Training! Everyone into the water. The pets dive into the water. Inside were a bunch of mini-obbies, such as hoops, tunnels, etc. Misery: Hey Trix! You oughta see how good a swimmer I am! Misery dashes through the water, perfecting hoops, leaping out of the water like a dolphin, and speeding through the tunnels. Trix: Wow, that's pretty good! After a bit of fun and some training by Gamelover, they all get out of the water. Gamelover: Ok class, we all learned a bit about swimming, didn't we? Class: Yeah! Gamelover: Ok then. Well, its almost time to go. The bell rings. Gamelover: Well, see you all! The class leaves. Chapter 3 - Budding Romance or something Youngsnow and Bruidic meet out in the hallway on their way to their next class Bruidic: Well, Youngsnow, how's the babe hunt going? Youngsnow: I got a shot with her, man! I think I got a shot with her! Bruidic: Keep dreaming, man. Youngsnow: Well I got a better shot with her then you do with Veatrice!! I don't think its even possible for a Stickman to breed with a Butterfly! At least a Walker and an Eel can breed! Bruidic: Take that back you little sh/t! The two then get into a brawl. LD comes around the corner and sees them. LD: HEY HEY HEY BREAK IT UP. LD pulls the two apart LD: Yeesh, you two were good friends. Why are you bickering all of a sudden? Bruidic: That little f/cker says that its not possible for a Stickman and a Butterfly to breed! You're knowledgeable in this stuff, so is it?? LD: Well... no, its not... Youngsnow: HAH!! LD: Yeah, sorry Bruidic. Its technically not possible for you and Veatrice to breed. Bruidic: ... He storms off, leaving them both. LD: Ugh. He's going to be steamed for a bit. I'll talk to him. Don't bother him for a bit, got it? Youngsnow: Alright. LD: Now get to class. Youngsnow runs off. LD then heads to where Bruidic ran off to, having a good idea of where he went. Youngsnow dashes into his First-Aid class, where Lazro teaches. Lazro: Ok, umm, hey everyone. Welcome to first aid, you know the drill... Trix rolls her eyes. She's gotten a bit nicer, but she's still stuck-up at times. Lazro: So yeah, today, no laptop today. We're getting first hand experience in CPR. Youngsnow: *Thinking* YEEESSS. I hope I can kiss a babe! Trix: Is this necessary? Lazro: Are you kidding? Yeah, what if someone you were swimming with got caught on something and nearly drowns? Then who's going to save him? Trix: ... Lazro: Exactly. So yeah, uhh, today we'll have... Hmm... Youngsnow... and.... Youngsnow: *Thinking* PLEEEAASE be Sloth PLEEAAASE be Sloth... Lazro: Trix. Trix: WHAT?! Youngsnow: WHAT?! Lazro: ...What? Ok, Trix, you'll be the drowning person, and Youngsnow will perform CPR. Just remember your lessons online. Youngsnow: Dear Jesus, why couldn't he have picked Sloth... YOU SUCK LAZRO. Lazro: I know... Youngsnow then walks over to where Trix is laying. She doesn't look the bit happy. He does the CPR and gets it over with. Trix: YEEUGH. Your breath smells like Tic-Tacs and Axe spray! Sloth: Ooh, Tic-Tacs! Youngsnow: Ugh, Trix, just shut up. They both go back to their seats. Lazro: Ok Youngsnow. Next is you and Sloth to make up for that horrible incident. Trix: UGH! Youngsnow: F/ck yeah. Trix: NOW WAIT A MINUTE. HOW THE HELL CAN AN UNDERWATER PET DROWN?!? Lazro: Trix, what if the underwater pet wants to save an over-water pet who is drowning? USE YOUR HEAD. Sloth heads over and lies on the ground. Youngsnow walks towards her. Sloth: Save me, big boy. Youngsnow: You know it. He "performs CPR" on Sloth. Lazro: Errm, ok Youngsnow. You did it. Go back to your seat. ...YOUNGSNOW. GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT. He ignores him and continues to make out with her. Lazro: Ugh. DMS!! DMS warps in DMS: Oh, what're you two lovebirds doing? Youngsnow: Aww geez!! Sloth: Oh, daddy, don't start on me! Youngsnow: D-DADDY?! Sloth: Well, he IS my owner. Youngsnow: OH FOR GODS SAKE. The bell rings, and Youngsnow high-tails it for the front door, leaving Sloth and DMS behind. Meanwhile, LD is still looking for Bruidic. He finds him sitting on the ground near the boiler room, where he likes to sit, as he once said that the noise of the boiler calms him down. LD notices that his sunglasses are on the ground. LD takes care not to look at his face. LD: Bruidic? Bruidic turns to him. LD is quick to look away, least he be driven mad by his face. Bruidic: Piss off... LD: Bruidic, I'm here to tell you about something. I know you're in a bad spot, but have you heard about "Test Breeding"? Bruidic: What's that? LD: Well, Test Breeding is where they breed 2 pets that have no classified breed tree to see what comes out of it. Its a highly advanced test. Bruidic: So you're saying I could try that with Veatrice? LD: Yeah. Bruidic puts his glasses back on. Bruidic: But I have to get her to do it first. LD: And that's the hard part. Bruidic: Ok, LD. I'll do it. LD then takes Bruidic home, as it is the end of the day. Chapter 4 - The Test, and SCORE! Youngsnow ran in his house and locked the door. He was very afraid that DMS would He turns to see DMS sitting in a chair. Herp. Youngsnow: OH CHRIST! DMS: Shut it and calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. Youngsnow: You're not? DMS: No. So, you want to date my pet Sloth, eh? Let's see if you got the guts to do it. Youngsnow: A-and how do I do that?? DMS: Stare into my eye. Youngsnow: Oh Jesus... He decides just to do it. He sits down opposite of DMS and stares into his eye. While he was doing so, he started to hear a disturbing noise in his head. It almost drove him over the edge. However, he persevered because of his love for Sloth. DMS then stands up. DMS: Alright, kid, you got guts. Fine, you can date Sloth. Youngsnow: YES!! SCORE!! SCORE!!! *Does pelvic thrusts* DMS merely facepalms. The next day... The pets all go into the school. In Gym class, Youngsnow and Sloth are absent DMS: Yeah, he has an actual excuse this time. So does sloth. Bruidic: You gotta be kidding me... Veatrice: What, you mean they're...?? Bruidic: Yeah, that seems to be the case... DMS: So anyways, start your laps. Bruidic, you get an extra 10. Remember that. They all start running. Part-way through, Bruidic trips over a board when he wasn't paying attention and twists his ankle. Bruidic: Ow, damnit! DMS shakes his head. DMS: Get up and run, you pansy. So after they finish their laps, they all sit in front of DMS as he teaches them about the history of castration. (wut) Bruidic: So Veatrice... Veatrice: What, loser? Bruidic: Ugh, don't call me that. Anyways, listen, I know you went through some shit. I go through shit too. Veatrice: You'll never go through what I did. Bruidic: So does that mean that shit that happens to other people just becomes irrelevant? Veatrice: ... Bruidic: Look, Veatrice, you're not the only one who goes through stuff. Everyone does. Everyone has drama. Hell, did you hear about what happened to Stompy and Rumber? Rumber's dad went all psycho because of something called Kyper or something like that. They went through utter hell. Does that mean they wouldn't care about something bad that happened to someone else? Of course not. You've gotta stop isolating yourself, Veatrice. Veatrice: Why are you trying to romance me? Its not like we can actually do anything... Bruidic: Did you even hear a word of that? Veatrice: Yeah, I honestly did. And I'm flattered Bruidic: And we CAN do something. You've heard of that experimental breeding thing, haven't you? Veatrice: Yeah... but what if something bad happens? Bruidic: We'll get through it. Together. Meanwhile, the whole class was looking at them. Including DMS. The two simply blush. The bell then rings, and they both go to LD's office to talk to them about the experiment. ELSE WHERE... IN ART CLASS ZX: Ok, class, let's take attendance... Hmm.. Where's Youngsnow? And Sloth?? Wait a second... Gluttony: Uhh, I heard that they were in the breeding center. ZX: Wow. Youngsnow works fast. How the hell did he get by DMS though?? SO THEY HAVE ART CLASS BECAUSE NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENED AND THE BELL RINGS! In the Water Training class, Gamelover101 is absent. Instead, DMS is teaching it because I NEED TO STROKE MY OWN C/CK AND PUT MYSELF IN THE STORY MORE BLUH BLUH. Trix: What're you doing here, DMS? DMS: Gamelover called in sick. So I'm subbing. Trix: Oh boy. Today's gonna be a hard one. Misery: I can take it. DMS: So as you all know, Finals are coming soon! And since Gamelover is absent. I'll be here to train you for the final. Trix: You won't be giving the final, will you? DMS: No. Gamelover said he'll be back tomorrow. Trix: Phew. DMS: "Phew"? Do you think you're outta the woods because of that? Its gonna be just as hard whether I give it to you or Gamelover does! So lets start practicing!! SO THEY ALL PRACTICE. THEY WERE WORKED HARDER THEN EVER BEFORE. (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID). THE BELL RANG AND THEY ALL HEAD OFF FOR LAST BLOCK. In Medical Training class, Youngsnow and Sloth return. They seem awfully close. Lazro: Oh, Youngsnow, I thought you and Sloth were absent. Youngsnow: We had some... business... to take care of. Trix: *Fake barf* Lazro: Trix, settle down. So yeah, umm, today, we're learning about... hmmm... Oh yeah, choking and the Heimlich maneuver! Youngsnow: The WHAT? Lazro: *Facepalm* The maneuver you do when someone's choking. Youngsnow: Oh yeah. Lazro: Ok, so get out your laptops... Trix: Oh boy. They get out the laptops and turn on the program. All computers immediately crash. Lazro: DAMNIT. One drawn out, lulz-filled lesson later, and they start to practice. Lazro: Ok, first up, I want... Sloth and Youngsnow. Trix: Oh God. Youngsnow grins. He rubs his hands (HE HAS HANDS) together and runs up behind Sloth. He puts his arms behind her. Instead of performing the regular move, he starts pelvic-thrusting. (NOT DOING '''IT', JUST INNUENDOS.)'' Sloth: Yeah, baby!! Trix: This is kinky as sh/t. Lazro: OK ENOUGH YOUNGSNOW. GO TO THE OFFICE. Youngsnow: Damnit... Chapter 5 - *Sad Trombone * So Youngsnow goes into LD's office. LD: Really, Youngsnow? Are you TRYING to ruin things with Sloth? If you screw up and get DMS pissed, you can say goodbye to both her AND your newborn girl, Lois. Youngsnow: Yeah I kn- WAIT WHAT?!?! LD: Yup. The egg's hatched. IN JUST A FEW HOURS TOO. Youngsnow: C-can I see her? LD: She's at DMS's castle. Youngsnow: Damnit!! LD: Ok look. I'll drop the offense this time, only because you have a kid. But don't do stupid stuff like this again, OK? Also, you and Sloth are excused to see your kid. Just lemme get on the intercom... He gets on the intercom. EXCITING SH/T HAPPENS Category:Stories